


【KK】王（完）

by 8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 03:38:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17459909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo/pseuds/8012_5012_5124_300_rnmo





	【KK】王（完）

by 正直

（上接lof）

5.

“那么，”剛毫不退让，语气平静，“我是先王遗属，王值得更好的。”

“没有更好的，你就是最好的。”

他偏头衔住他的嘴唇，舌头向他的口腔中长驱直入——他甜美沉静地应对，欲拒还迎，让他焦躁。

二人的亲密像一场战争，他们也的确早已引起了战争。一方攻，激烈强硬，一方守，循循善诱地引导他向深处，但承欢的技巧不足以满足野心勃勃的新王。他如此好斗，以至于他必须全心全意地接纳他，脑中不作它想。

“既然是我的祭司，就不要分心。”他既像调情、又像警告，用力地咬他的嘴唇，淡淡的血味如同催化剂，让两人都骤然兴奋起来。

他们如此不同，也如此相像，本来就该属于彼此。

冲撞与搅动激起水花，每一块破碎的水面上都有两人交缠的身影。难以言说的快活像浴场里的雾气一样从头到尾地覆盖他们，这感受细腻得像沿着神经向上爬，啮噬理智，而流淌的血液也变得炽热得难以忍受了。

那些在黑夜里暗中筹划的阴险与计谋开始融化，瘫软蜷曲，变成毫无威胁的灰烬。享受愉悦不需要这些东西。

他带给他的快感无可比拟。

焚烧、吞食、见证憎恶之人生命消亡……这些都不能和他在他身体里的温度相比。

久违的悸动裹挟着他们，像多年前风吹开红纱后看见的脸庞。

那时的季节虽然更加炎热，但此刻的暮春也别有一番旖旎风情。

暴烈而缱绻，浓重又轻柔。

他们的确太像了。

-tbc-


End file.
